


The Six-Fingered Girl

by MotherOftheUniverse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bipper, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Depression, Dimension Travel, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Ford Pines Has Issues, Ford Pines is a Good Brother, Gen, Genocide, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Horror, Hurt Dipper Pines, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Mullet Stan Pines, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Paranoid Ford Pines, Protective Ford Pines, Protective Mabel Pines, Psychological Horror, Stan Pines Angst, Stan Pines Has Issues, Stan Pines Has Low Self-Esteem, Stan Pines Needs A Hug, Stan Pines has PTSD, Stangst, Suicide, The Power Of Mabel, Triangle Bill Cipher, Xabel Pines - Freeform, Young Ford Pines, Young Stan Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOftheUniverse/pseuds/MotherOftheUniverse
Summary: Those destined to summon Bill Cipher into their Dimension are born with six fingers.After the destruction of her own universe and the kidnapping of her brother, Xabel Pines (The Mabel from Dimension X), is on a mission to stop Bill Cipher from destroying any more universes, and a mission to save her brother. This takes her to Earth #49, where she teams up with 27-year-old Stanley Pines in effort to save the next six-fingered summoner from the sadistic and powerful demon, hell-bent on conquering every Universe within the 3rd dimension.But this mission relies on Stan and Ford Pines making up, and it also relies on the two of them not getting themselves killed. Which includes facing trauma, old enemies, and numerous self-esteem issues.But no matter the universe, the Power of Mabel is a strong one; and maybe, it's all the two brothers need
Relationships: Axolotl & Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Filbrick Pines & Stan Pines & Ford Pines, Filbrick Pines/Caryn Romanoff Pines, Ford Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Sherman "Shermie" Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. To the Next World

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit of a weird one. I love all the AU's where Stan and Ford work on solving their issues together before one falls into the portal. The only problem with these stories is that Dipper and Mabel don't exist yet and can't be a part of the brotherly bonding. This is my solution. 
> 
> Xabel is obviously Mabel from another dimension. I guess she's technically an OC, but she and Mabel are basically the same person, so I'm not sure that counts. 
> 
> This story will get into some dark elements, and I'll be adding warning tags as I go. Just know that I do plan on getting into more mature topics, since apparently I'm basically married to Angst at this point. 
> 
> But without further ado, on with the show!

She had to get to him. 

She had to find him! 

She had to save him! 

She didn’t mean to do it! She really didn’t mean to! He had always tried so hard to keep her safe; this couldn’t possibly be the way she repaid him! 

She should have never even summoned that triangle. 

But here she was, running through the space between dimensions, searching for someone she already knew was long gone. She had no clue where he could possibly be. Where that monster could’ve taken him. The only lead she had was a piece of information. A number. A reality. Earth #49; the Earth the Oracle had spoken of. The earth where the Next Summoner lived. 

The next person destined to summon the triangle into their reality was a man in his mid-twenty’s, named Stanford Pines. That particular reality's version of her own great uncle, Xanford Pines.It seemed as if the triangle was keeping the summoners in the family. First, she was stupid enough to bring him into her home, and now he was doing the same thing. 

Universe X; her home, was destroyed thanks to her. And now, her brother; the one person she loved more than anything in the world, was in the clutches of a sadistic demon, who was hell-bent on destroying everything within the 3rd dimension. To make things worse, she knew _exactly_ why he took her brother, and why he left _her_ alive, even after murdering every single living being within Universe X.

He did it to torment her. 

It was all just some sick game to the triangle. And he loved watching those stupid enough to make deals with him suffer. She had met other people just like her during her year of dimension-hopping and searching for leads to where her brother was. And they all told the same stories. They summoned him. He told them he was their friend. He tricked them into making deals with them. He destroyed everything they loved. He left them alive to suffer. 

Nothing had been more terrifying than watching an alternate version of herself slit her own throat. 

But she was determined. She _was going_ to save her brother. She _was going_ to avenge her universe. She _was going_ to kill that triangle once and for all! 

And if she couldn’t do any of that, the least she could do was make Bill Cipher regret leaving her alive.

* * *

She sat on a stray astroid in the space between dimensions, twirling her last Ambystoma rock between the six fingers that made up her hand. She would be stuck in the next dimension she traveled to for a while, at least until she found a way she could summon the Oracle. If she where lucky, Earth #49 might’ve had an Ambystoma mine located on it, but she never got lucky. 

Sighing, she loaded the rock into her portal-gun, adjusting the settings to take her to Earth #49. She swept through the locations she could possibly go to, considering shooting her way straight to Stanford Pines, but thought better of it. No matter what she did, he _would_ summon Bill; that was a point in time that nobody could change. And if Bill saw that she was trying to interfere with his plans, well, she might as well just say goodbye to her brother then and there. 

But there was a better option; Stanford’s twin. In Universe X, Xanford and Xanley Pines where the best of friends that anyone could be. They had never argued in their lives, and would help eachother through thick and thin. They would never be angry with eachother, never leave the other behind, never hesitate to ask the other for help. 

Apparently, Earth #49’s version of the Pines twins where not _exactly_ like that. 

One was a scientist/hermit living in the words, studying anomalies, and the other was banned from entering half the United States, running from multiple gains, mafias, and drug cartels, and living out of his car. Neither where on speaking terms. 

But Stanley Pines was the best lead she had. 

Besides, even if they weren’t exactly _her_ grunkles, it would be nice to see at least some version of them still alive. Even if she would be meeting them when they where younger. 

So, she decided she would go to that location. He was currently in Los Vagus, which broke her heart slightly, since she had promised Xanley that she would never go there. It gave her little consolation that the Vagus she was going to was an entirely different version of the one on her home planet

She pulled the trigger of her portal-gun, and the Ambystoma rock began to glow. It’s molecules where eaten away by the machinery, and a ray slipped passed the opening in the gun’s barrel, flowing a few feet away from it and forming a glowing circle that opened straight to a dirty alley way on Earth #49. Taking a deep breath, the girl stepped through. 

There was no turning back now. 

~~~

Stanley Pines had been having a _very_ bad day. 

This was saying something, considering all his days where “bad days”. Or at least they had been ever since he got banned from his third state, and as far as he knew, the only time he’d ever been “happy” since was when he was on something. And even then, the “happy” he felt was mostly just “I’m not thinking about the shit I’ve gone through or will go through”. 

But today, he finally managed to get some money he actuallyearned _honestly_ , only to have it stolen by some pick-pocket asshole, who he spent the better half of his day running after, only for said asshole to beat the shit out of him and take off with his money anyways. 

He had been sitting in the same ally-way he just had gotten beat up. He didn’t exactly know how long he’d been sitting there— just that it had been long enough for the sun to set, and the stars to try and fight their way through the Los Vagus light pollution, and for the blood stain left when his head was slammed against the wall to dry up, and look like nothing more than a splotch of creepily crimson paint. 

Stan drew another breath from his cigarette, blowing the smoke into the air, watching it curl around like a snake. He knew he should be making his way over to his car at this point, but his legs didn’t want to move. He guessed he was tired. 

Why would that, of all things, exhaust him? It wasn’t like this was the first time his head had been slammed into a wall. 

Maybe the one-to-many concussions where starting to get to him. 

Footsteps echoed down the alleyway, though the sound took a few moments to register. When it finally did, fear gripped at his body, and his joints suddenly started working again. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the shot of pain that soared through them. He slipped his hand into the pocket behind his coat, fingers wrapping around the cold metal of a gun. The thing coming towards him could very much be a threat to his life. 

The feet sounded closer, and he saw the dark silhouette of a figure in the distance. From what he could tell, the figure was female, short and thin. But he learned the hard way not to underestimate the strength of women who where smaller than him. The scar’s that Maryland left on his body where still comparatively recent. 

The figure got closer. He held a defensive stance, ready to take whatever she dared to throw at him. Possibly shoot her; maybe even kill her, if necessary. 

Wouldn’t be the first time he killed someone. Though it would be the first time he killed a woman. Would it be any different than killing a man? The first few times he had gotten into physical fights with woman had left him scared that his mother would be disappointed in him. She had always told him not to hit girls. But eventually, fighting a woman seemed like it would be on the bottom of _anyones_ list of reasons to be disappointed in him. 

The figure finally stepped into the light. 

It was a little girl. 

Stan almost laughed. He had been getting all worked up over some kid! The girl couldn’t have been much older than twelve. Her long, brown hair was childishly curly, her pink cheeks still held the baby fat of most children her age, and her bright purple sweater had a sickeningly cute caricature of a pink axolotl on it. She was so _little_ and _adorable_ , and Stan had been prepared to fight for his life against her. 

“Hey, uh, kiddo,” He said, trying to regain his composure. No need to let the small child think he’d been scared of her or something. He had _some_ amount of dignity left, thank-you-very-much! “You lost or something?” 

The girl suddenly marched up to him, a look of pure determination on her face. He’d been so shocked by the movement he nearly lost his balance. She stared at him with big brown eyes. They where full of pain, but also a kind of drive he’d never thought he’d see on a kid that age. Now that he had a close look at her face, he could see that it was littered with scars. 

What the hell happened to this kid?

She cleared her throat. “Hello, Stanley Pines,” She greeted. He jumped a little. How’d she know his name?

“My name is Xabel Pines, and I’m from the dimension known as Universe X,” She continued, not giving Stan a chance to say anything. “A demon named Bill Cipher has destroyed my dimension, and kidnapped my brother. I need your help to stop him,” 

“What?” Stan replied, blinking a few times. He was understanding absolutely none of this. It sounded like the mad ramblings of his broth– of some nerd talking about their new sci-fi books or something. 

“Earlier this day, your brother, Stanford Pines, summoned Bill into your dimension. Bill is now planning to do the same to this one as he did to mine. I don’t know how to stop him, but I do know that our best shot is to head to Gravity Falls, find Stanford, and save _both_ our brother’s from that demon!” 

Xabel stood triumphantly in front of this alternate, young version of her grunkle, having finished her freshly planned speech. Stan, meanwhile, looked at this girl with a dumbfounded expression, as if he where looking at a unicorn circus. He blinked, trying to process the all the information she had just spilled out. Finally, he was able to speak. 

“What the fuck was in these cigars?” 


	2. I'm Xabel Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xabel gives Stan a proper introduction, and a briefing on her mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we'll be having some brief flashes to parts of Stans life. And let's just say, it ain't that pleasant. I mean, he was kicked out of home at a young age, got banned from half the USA, got involved with shady people, went to jail three times, and had to chew his way out of the trunk of a car (not sure if that's possible or not but who am I to question the cartoons we watch). So, at least that would've happened. 
> 
> And I'm gonna make it worse, because I'm married to angst. 
> 
> But Stan ain't the only one with shit in store for him. Bill Cipher is a dick, and right now said dick has kidnapped Dipper/Xipper, and has Xabel going through hell trying to find him. Those two kids ain't getting a better side of the stick. 
> 
> In other words, unpleasantness is in store. Fair warning, I guess. 
> 
> But without further ado, on with the show!

It suddenly occurred to Xabel that _maybe_ she should’ve approached her explanation with a bit more tact. She took in this alternate version of her Grunkle, confusion plastered all over his face. She could assume from his statement about the cigarets that he thought she must be part of some sort of fever dream. 

_Ok,_ Xabel thought to herself. _Not exactly the best introduction ever, but I won’t let that stop me!_

“I’m not a hallucination, by the way,” She stated, just in case. 

Stan blinked a few more times before shaking his head. “Yep, it’s official,” He said to himself. “I’ve completely lost it,” 

“Do you want me to go over everything again?” Xabel asked him, but he gave her no response, choosing to instead continue with his ramblings. 

“A child from another dimension, chasing a demon,” He let out a long sigh, leaning against the wall. The cool cement felt marvelous on his sweat-covered head. 

Xabel took a second to take in the appearance of this Stan Pines. He looked like he did in the pictures her own Grunkle Xanley would show her, of when he and Xanford where young. But there where a few major differences. 

For one, his face was littered with bruises and rough scars. His face was unshaven and rough, and his brown hair had grown into a greasy mullet. His clothes where thin, ripped, and dirty, covered with numerous stains, some of said stains looking a little too red for Xabel’s liking. He was obviously in bad shape, and it looked as if he hadn’t showered in weeks. She could _smell_ him from where she stood. 

It wasn’t like she was one to talk. Her hair was knotted and messy, her body was littered with scars and bruises of their own, and she was also in desperate need of a shower, and also some clean clothes. She had been wearing the same sweater for around six months now, and she had been waiting to ditch the ugly cargo pants and boots she’d had no choice but to wear while dimension jumping, instead of her preferred skirts and flats. 

She almost laughed to herself. It seemed like both she, and this universes version of Stanley Pines, have been having a rough life. 

She walked up to him and held out her hand for him to shake, ignoring her urge to hug him, now that she was close enough to feel his aura. Maybe this wasn’t _her_ Stanley Pines, but it was a Stanley Pines all the same. She just simply _missed_ her Grunkle, and the aura was so warm and familiar she wanted to cry. 

But she had a mission to complete, and being weird around a man who didn’t know her (or at least more weird than she already had been) wasn’t going to help. 

“Let’s start over,” Xabel suggested. “My name is Xabel Pines, and I need your help,” 

Stan turned to the kid, or Xabel, he guessed, finally allowing himself to fully acknowledge her. He placed his hand into hers, giving it a firm shake, and assessing the feeling. She felt real enough. She seemed physically there. So now that he could rule out her being a figment of his imagination, he went over the other options. 

She claimed to be from a different dimension. At least, that was one of the conclusions he could draw from her ravings. Now that he was at least 87% sure that she was a real being in front of him, there where three options; either she’s lying, she’s crazy, or she really was from another dimension. 

She knew both his name, and the name of his brother. How had she known that? Information did find it’s own ways of spreading, but he’d been pretty good at covering his tracks, right? There was no way some kid could trace him back to his roots, right? 

Her tone of voice and face expression seemed to genuine, and Stan prided himself on being able to tell when people are lying. She seemed to at least believe every single word that came from her mouth, only leaving two options left. 

But if she where crazy, how’d she know his and his twins names? He couldn’t rule out the fact that everything she’d said was 100% real; he’d seen the Jersey Devil when he was only eight years old, after all.

He observed her face, looking for any sign of lost sanity. Maybe a twitch, or a crazed look in the back of her eyes. He saw nothing. 

Then he finally looked down at the hand he was shaking, and finally registered it’s appearance. The hand was small and oh-so-familiar. 

Six fingers. 

Just like Ford. 

“It seems you already know my name,” He finally replied to her. “But, my friends usually just call me Stan,” 

“Stan, huh?” Mabel said with a smile. Her own Grunkle Xanley didn’t go by a nickname, and yet, it seemed fitting. She liked the simplicity of it. Her Grunkle was a simple man after all; Big and brave, and full of love. That was who he was at his core. Nothing more, nothing less. “I like it,” 

Stan stood up straight, looking down at the small little kid, wondering what to do next. He had always liked kids, but didn’t exactly know how to act in front of them. He had already swore in front of her; the F-word just slipped out without him meaning to. And it seemed as if she wanted to go on a quest with him? She had been talking pretty fast, so he hadn’t exactly gotten the details of the last part. Though, if she did have a quest in mind, well, he’d burn that bridge when he got to it. 

“Alright, so, Xabel,” He started, making sure to say her name out loud so that he could remember it easier. “Explain everything again, but slower this time,” 

Xabel took a deep breath. “Alright, lets start with the basics, then. Do you know about the multiple dimensional theory?” 

“That sounds like nerd crap,” Stan replied. 

“I know, right?!” Xabel cried out. “But desperate times have forced me to become a nerd,” She said solemnly, as if mourning her sacrificed coolness. “Anyways, it’s basically a theory that there are multiple realities, some just like ours, with only minor differences. For example, I come from Universe X. The thing that makes Universe X different from _this_ universe is that everybody’s first names start with the letter X. No exceptions,” 

Stan nodded, sort of understanding, as the girl was trying her best to keep the explanation simple, and she wasn’t talking too fast. 

Xabel continued, “Now, all the multiple universes are part of a collection, I guess. This collection is known as the 3rd dimension; since all of those realities come in 3d. The planets in the 3rd dimension are all spheres instead of circles,” 

“Then I’m assuming that there are more of these _collections_?” Stan questioned. 

“Yes!” Xabel declared enthusiastically, wracking her brain for all the little details about these theories that she had to teach herself after her brother was kidnapped. She kept hearing Xipper’s voice in the back of her mind, telling her that she should be studying these things since they might come in handy eventually. She mentally cursed him for being right. 

She continued with her explanation. “Now, there’s this being, ok? He’s this little gold triangle with one eye, and he’s always wearing a bow-tie and a top hat. His name is Bill Cipher, and he’s a demon from the 2nd dimension. I think he accidentally set the 2nd dimension of fire or something? Or maybe it was on purpose,” He did lie to her about a lot of things. Who knew how fake his backstory was at this point? “Anyways, what matters is that Bill is set on conquering and even destroying every reality within the 3rd Dimension. He wants to turn it into a party ground or something, I guess. So, I came here, to your planet, which is Earth #49, by the way, to keep Bill from conquering it, and to save my brother,” 

Stan mulled over her words. “So, in short, a demon is trying to conquer different realities, and mine is next, so you followed him here,” He summarized. “So, why _this_ reality?” 

“Because he can’t enter a reality unless somebody summons him,” Xabel explained. “And today, your brother is going to summon Bill into this world,” 

Ford was going to summon a demon into the world. 

Of course he was. 

Stan felt like he should’ve been a bit more surprised by this, but… he just, wasn’t?

“So, do you wanna stop Ford from summoning him or something?” Stan asked, somewhat incredulously. “Because I’m not sure where he lives, and there’s no way I can get you to him if that’s what you want,” 

“No, that’s not it,” Xabel corrected him. “Bill getting summoned is a fixed time point. It can’t be changed,” 

She was descending into nerd speak again, but Stan decided not to comment on it. If there was nothing she could do to stop this “Bill” character from being summoned, then Stan wouldn’t question it. 

“It’s all about destiny and prophecies and things,” Xabel continued. “There’s this ancient prediction that says that,” She shifted her voice into a low and ominous mock-tone. “ _To lead him through the 3rd Dimension, those with twelve total fingers will aid in his ascension,”_

“This sounds like a bad sci-fi movie, kid,” 

Xabel ignored his interjection. “Your brother has six fingers on each hand, right?” 

Stan froze for a second. How would she know that? _Of course she would know that! She seems to know everything about ever other crazy shit, why would knowing how many fingers my brother has be much different?_

“Then he’s the one in this reality who’s going to summon Bill,” She stated solidly. That was the truth. There was no way around it. It would be Stanford Pines who summoned Bill onto Earth #49, just as it had been Xabel to summon Bill into Universe X before him. 

“Wait, if six fingers means…” Stanley suddenly trailed off, the look of guilt and despair on the little girls face confirming his theory. 

“I was always destined to summon him,” Xabel said sadly. “But I took the next step that lead to my Universe’s destruction,” 

“And whats that?” Stan questioned. 

“Summoning him lets his _mind_ into your world, but his physical form needs something bigger than a spell to get him in,” Xabel explained. “He camped out in my head after I summoned him, and gave me instructions on how to let him into my world for _real_. I did what he told me, and ended up making a portal of some kind. And the moment I let Bill in, he—“ Xabel’s voice suddenly became small, and she said in a whisper, “he destroyed everything,” 

A pain of sympathy filled Stanley’s stomach. This kid looked like she was in about as bad a condition as he did, despite her youth hiding some of it. It seemed she also lost everything. 

“I didn’t mean for it to happen!” She suddenly rambled out, guilt in every word. She sounded scared, but one look at how she shrunk into herself, and how her eyes darted everywhere around her, Stan realized that she was getting lost in the memories. Never a good thing. “I thought we where friends! He was so nice to me! And he would hang out with me and talk about boys with me, and he’d always do the things I wanted to do, and never complained that it was girly, or stupid, or… And he’d tell me funny jokes and help with designs for sweaters. And he said that I was the best friend he’d ever had, and that—“ Stan placed two firm hands on the kids shoulders as she began to panic, and bent down to look her in the eye.

“Hey, kid. It’s not your fault,” He told her, in a soft whisper. He had always been good at comforting sad and upset kids. It was one of his few talents that he was proud of. He was relived to see he hadn’t lost this ability, despite… _everything_. “Some people are really good at manipulating others. There where a lot of people who _I_ thought where my friends who ended up screwing me over,” 

“ _Don’t you worry, pretty boy. I’ll show you the ropes,”_

_“I think I could fall in love with you, if you just…”_

_He looked to his brother for help, only for him to shut the drapes._

Stan shuttered. Reliving suppressed memories wasn’t fun. He didn’t want to image what it was like for this poor kid to be doing the same thing, especially at such a young age. 

“Your not to blame for getting manipulated,” He told her firmly. 

Xabel wanted to protest, but was already embarrassed enough by her outburst. Sure, she’d been holding in these emotions with hardly anyone to talk to for a long time (it had been a while since her last therapy session with the Oracle), but she was trying to be at least a _little_ bit professional. She needed to convince this man to join her on her mission. 

“Anyways,” She continued, brushing his hands off her shoulders, and turning her face from him so he didn’t have to see her pained expression. “When Bill destroyed my universe, he left me and my brother alive, probably to torment us. He _would_ do something like that. But, he took Xipper with him. He told me that he’d treat my brother to ‘a fate worse than death’. I— I need to save Xipper! He’s the only _person_ , the only _family_ I have left,” 

Empathy crawled its way into Stan along with the sympathy that was already there. Of course she’d want to save her brother. Now, this was all assuming that she wasn’t crazy or something, but something told Stan that either way, this girl really did need his help. 

“Alright, then. What do you need me to do?” He asked her. 

She turned to him with bright eyes and a smile on her face. “You mean you’ll help me defeat Bill? You’ll help me save my brother?” 

“I’ll do what I can, I guess,” Stan replied, a bit weary of how much faith she was putting in him. None of what she said sounded easy. He was aware that whatever they where going to do most likely wasn’t enough to stop a demon. But he couldn’t say no to this kid. She was too much like him for him to just turn her away. “I’ll give ya whatever help you need,” 

Xabel jumped at him, wrapping his torso into a hug. The movement was sudden, and Stan nearly lost balance. He tensed up. He normally associated such movements with attacks, but he eventually was able to shove the fear away, and focus on the situation at hand. 

Some random kid he just met was hugging him. And it felt familiar for some reason? It was warm, and kinda nice, and suddenly made Stan realize how touch-starved he’d been. How long has it been since someone gave him such a kind and innocent jester?

He awkwardly hugged her back, appreciating the wholesomeness, but still feeling a bit weirded out. Xabel had to be the strangest kid he’d ever met. And he’d been a strange kid himself. Though, he did admire the courage it took for some kid to hug a random stranger as if they where family, even if it seemed she knew more about him then she let on. 

“Thank you Grunkle Stan,” She said to him. She hadn’t meant to use the tittle; it just slipped out. He just felt so familiar, and she missed her own Grunkle Xanley more than anything. She hadn’t seen a Stan in such a long time. And while she had never been shy with hugs, even when giving them to random strangers throughout the multi-verses, she had still craved the way it felt to hug family. She didn’t even know how he’d take to the word!

“The hells— er, the _heck’s_ a Grunkle?” He asked her, noticing the tittle. 

Xabel smiled awkwardly. “Oh, yeah, there’s one more thing I should mention,” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “The alternate versions of me are all known as ‘Mabel Pines’, and I’m actually the granddaughter of your brother, Shermie! It’s the reason why we have the same last name,” 

So thats why everything about her felt familiar. “You know, I probably should’ve expected that,” Stan said with a laugh. “So what should we do first?” 

“Well, we need to go to this place called Gravity Falls,” Xabel told him. “It’s in Organ. Then we need to find your brother,” 

Stan paled at that part. Right, this all involved Ford.

“About that, kid…” He started. 

“I know that you and your brother don’t really get along, but trust me! My Grunkles Xanley and Xanford were best friends! No matter what happened they’d always be there for eachother, and—“ 

“I don’t think you get it, kid,” Stanley interrupted the girl before she could go on another rant. “There’s a lot of people in this world who hate me, Xabel,” 

_The room was dark and cold, as was the old metal chair he was tied to. He didn’t know how he was going to get out of this one._

_They where angry with him, that much was obvious. He was backed up against a tree, and the leader of the mob had a rope in his hand._

_The air was slowly becoming hard to breath in. His mouth was filled with blood, and he was pretty sure he’s teeth where gone for good._

“But, I’m certain that none of them could possibly hate me more than Ford does,” 

At this statement, Xabel’s smile fell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on the left, we have Stan getting attached to his grand-niece from another dimension. 
> 
> And on the right, we have Emotional Issues (TM)
> 
> Next chapter, Xabel's gonna start trying to pry some answers out of Stan, as well as put her infamous "power of Mabel" to work. 
> 
> Again, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes you may find. They're in there somewhere, and it's not like I'm gonna be the one to find em. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Mother Universe signing out!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't mind the spelling and grammar issues. I know I need to work on that. This is a fanfiction, not a professional story. I'm allowed some mistakes. 
> 
> Updates will happen as often as I can. I'll try to warn y'all of any hiatus that's happening. But other than that, just enjoy the fic I guess! 
> 
> ~MotherUniverse signing out


End file.
